Flatpaw
" Why did you wake me up now?!" ''' ~ Flatpaw to Owlpaw in Lost Prophecy Affilations '''Flatpaw is a pale ginger tom with large eyes and soft, unmarred fur. He has a broad face, big, soft paws, and a short fluffed up tail along with a always thick coat. Current: StarClan ( Modern ) Past: FireClan Age: Approx or 7 moons Also known as: Flatkit Family ''' Mother- Hazeleyes Father- Yellowshine Sisters- Stumpytail, Petalpaw Half-sisters- Frogleap, Snowstorm Brother- Birdclaw '''Education Mentor(s): Silentwhisper Life and Death Cause of Death: Killed by Blade Seen in books Rise Of FireClan #1: Lost Prophecy History Flatpaw's history is rarely mentioned throughout his short-life time. All that is mentioned is that before his death, he was the youngest of a very small littler of just Petalkit and Flatkit. He was given the name 'Flat' for his broad flat face. He has two older siblings from the last little of Yellowshine, Birdclaw and Stumpytail. His mother is an older queen and his father is no longer able to father any more kits for he's become an elder. Flatpaw wasn't particularly close to his siblings, being stuck up and stubborn. His only friend in the nursery was Flowerdawn's kit, Owlkit. Later on he grew up to become the only and best friend of Owlpaw. Earning the apprentice name Flatkit. Soon before his warrior naming ceremony, during his testimonial He, Owlpaw, and Rowanstar are attacked by a group of rogue cats of BloodClan and Flatpaw is murdered. Lost Prophecy In Chapter One , Flatpaw and Owlpaw are seen playing in the apprentice-den, when Owlpaw notes they should act like apprentices now instead of childish kits. Silentwhisper takes Flatpaw out to train first, and isn't seen the rest of the chapter. In Chapter Two , Flatpaw is seen curling beside his friend to keep him warm, when Oceaneyes takes Owlpaw away and isn't mentioned throughout the rest of the chapter. In Chapter Five , Flatpaw is seen again, scaring Owlpaw in one early morning and stating that "Owlpaw is startled by everything, like everyone's out to get you." And they decide to escape the heat and hunt at the horse place. They get caught by Floss and Smoky and the two promise not to report the apprentices to Rowanstar as long as it does not happen again. In Chapter Six , Flatpaw is mentioned in Owlpaw's thoughts as having an attraction to his half-sister Snowpaw (storm). He is also seen tackling Owlpaw in greeting when his friend was missing for the night. Lastly he is mentioned going with Owlpaw on a hunting trip. In Chapter Seven , Flatpaw is mentioned breaking Clan laws with Owlpaw and hunting in the forest and around the horse-place out of undying curiosity. He is seen during Snowpaw's (storm) and Blazepaw (step)'s warrior naming ceremony and when Owlpaw and Flatpaw are hunting in the forest and confronted by Bramblestar. In Chapter Ten , Flatpaw is mentioned being seen by Bramblestar when he requeasts help from FireClan when ShadowClan is attacked. In Chapter Eleven , He is mentioned fighting along side ThunderClan and ShadowClan to fend off BloodClan . In Chapter Thirteen , He is seen doing a hunting punishment with Owlpaw when He is confronted by a fox and Owlpaw saves him by taking a large bite to the face and getting a scar across the muzzle. In Chapter Fifteen , He is seen on a reward hunt with Rowanstar and Owlpaw, in the horseplace with Floss andSmoky when on their way back they are attacked by Blade ,Venom , and another rogue and Flatpaw is killed. Trivia *Flatpaw has been mentioned with all colors of eyes, so his true eye-color is uncertain *Flatpaw has an attitude that can be compared to Graystripe from the Warriors Series *Though Flatpaw's existance in Rise Of FireClan is brief, his memory is cherished and holds a grudge Gallery Images (8).jpg|Apprentice Version 11822688747bo0Q7.jpg|StarClan version